road_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Clan
| affiliation = | specialty=Seiryoku Manipulation Hive-Mind Consciousness |tblColour = #C41E3A; ; |textColour = White }} The Hotaru Clan (蛍一族, Hotaru Ichizoku) is a clan of sentient bug-based Nature-spirits (夜叉, Yaksha). These spirits are comprised out of all of the different insect species found all over the . Beetles, monarch butterflies are only a minuscule fraction of the 950,000 species that the Hotaru clan pulls from. Some Hotaru clan members are even chimeras, embodying the characteristics of multiple insect species together. These nature spirits can shift between and insect form whenever needed. Devoted to stealth and infiltration, clansmen are connected into a hive-mind where they share experiences and knowledge together. This creates a unified network of thoughts that allow the Hotaru clan to collectively progress with their stealth techniques. Through their progress they are able to aid both nature and Soul Society as a whole. The Hotaru clan combined their infiltration techniques to aid their sister tribe, the Yakumo Clan with protection and eliminating any enemies they may accrue. Overview The Hotaru clan focuses upon the principles of stealth and camouflage; remaining inconspicuous until they are needed for whatever purpose. As protectors of the Yakumo Clan, the Hotaru clan is also devoted to the Shintoism belief, but with much less fervor than their sister clan. Yakumo priests and scholars often carry vital information within their minds, and as such, the Hotaru clan members are their hidden blades, willing to strike those that would harm them. When Yakumo priests would walk around the many shrines devoted to yakshas, the Hotaru clan would offer their services as bodyguard and aides. One could attribute this relationship akin to the main family of a clan to a branch family. The Hotarus are adaptable to any environment and thus blend into their surroundings, their survival instincts being the best in all of . The Hotaru clan specializes in manipulating their to become conductors, generating bio-electricity to alter their forms and their surroundings too. It is through this electrical energy that allows their hive-mind to function, linking each clan member and communicating with each other. Like the Yakumo clan, the Hotaru clan members were descended from spiritually enhanced organisms, specifically arthropods like bees and beetles. Unlike the Yakumos though, when not in battle the Hotaru clan tend to be in their insect forms, hiding in plain sight as bees or beetles. Hotaru clansmen in this form can measure up from an inch in height to 3 inches. The Hotaru clan like the Yakumo’s can assume human form, but only do so for battling their enemies. In their insect forms, many Hotaru acolytes and family members provide essential materials like silk, honey, and musk. Musk is a particularly important export out of the Hotaru clan as they can create many different types of incense to aid with meditation practices as well as other purposes. Outside of , these incenses are sold to help with medicinal purposes as well as, for the more expensive ones, ward off some types of with their scent. As Yakumo teachings have dictated, certain infamous Hotaru clansmen have ascended to a worshiped status within the two clans in due to their stealthy conduct. History The Age of Nature This was an age that carried within it, a massive influx of spiritrons that was dispersed throughout the planet in 65,000,000 BAD. This influx literally breathed new life into the flora and fauna, and it would be no different to the insects in general. When the Ice Age came about, those insects would die and be sent to Soul Society creating spiritual embodiments of nature. This was a time of great growth, as such spiritual beings created from the souls of dead arthropods found suddenly hearing voices and information within their minds. Some heard many voices; some heard only a single voice. This was a great boon for the myriad species of insects as they were being hunted by beasts and even human spirits due to their propensity to eat organic material (Woods, seeds, leaves and roots). As they needed to collect spirit energy to feed, this new form of communication helped them to target their attacks and collectively feed and sustain themselves. Eventually, they would all start to hear a single voice through their minds, beckoning them to join together. Mt. Myokawa (妙川山, Myōkawayama, lit. "Mysterious River Mountain") would be the site of their congregation, a mountainous region in which they would meet the Tandoku Issei (単独 一声, lit. "Single Voice") , the leading voice from which would band the soon-to-be clan together. The highest authority in the group, it had unconsciously collected information about the communication channel, amassing it together, and in no time, mastered it, gaining enough knowledge to beckon each and every arthropod that could hear the voice. This congregation and coordination had attracted a similar gathering of souls, a clan created from plants. At first there was a period of strife in which through coordinated attacks, the Hotaru Clan would decimate some of the Yakumo clansmen to feed. The Yakumo clan would eventually retaliate by sucking up the necessary moisture in the mountainous region in order to force the Hotaru clan into submission, which they did out of awe to the Yakumo Clan’s spiritual strength and control of nature. It would be this act that would create an alliance between the two clans. Of Stealth and Shinobi Before this alliance was created between the two clans, the Hotaru clan was farming and cultivating the flora and fauna for what consumption they needed. They had produced a lot for their kind, naturally attracting beasts from neighboring regions. They would ruin the homes they had made and ripped the crops they had made. The attacks seemed to be coordinated by a bear beastmen, who was known in the area as a predatory forager; taking all the food for him and his crew. They were often attacked at set intervals, right before the winter solstice. Eventually a young boy from the village would have enough, starting to study the different guards the attack group threw out. Instead of attacking head on, the boy was methodical, and chose to pick the best places in the village to take out the foragers. This boy then pulled the ripped end of a sickle to fashion into a weapon, using that to attack the bear beastmen’s goons. Thanks to this indirect strategy, the single Hotaru child was able to best opponents much stronger physically than himself. Amazed by this display, more Hotaru clansmen started to pick up the boy’s method, turning their farming implements into more weapons. The village would do this in secret, planning out their moves inside caves that were deemed safe. Eventually they landed one carefully crafted attack, systematically wiping out the foraging group and in the end, taking out their bear leader. Satisfied with their victory, although ever fleeting, they had resolved to forever uphold this as their preferred way of combat, refining it with time. As time marches forward, all of nature had their eyes on the growing force that was humanity starting around 250,000 BAD. It is through this alliance that the Hotaru clan would learn more about humanity and the different aspects of Soul Society as they progressed. While at first, the Hotaru clan had only seen the burgeoning humans as only a source of food and nutrients, they started to begrudgingly be more impressed by their tenacity and what techniques they’ve accumulated, specifically that of the growing number of assassins. Seeing these assassins, they overtime collectively gained the interest to adapt their human form. Clan Structure *'Tandou Issei' (単独 一声, lit. "Single Voice") – The chief leader of the clan, he or she is the figure that has the highest voice in the clan’s hive-mind. This figure is selected by the elders of the clan. Whenever one is chosen by the council, they are specifically fed with a special mixture of sap that has been cultivated between the Hotaru clan and their sister clan, the Yakumo. From the very inception of being chosen as the Tandou Issei, this person is typically taught about the various Shinto philosophies and customs by the Elders of the clan. These lessons also deal with learning about the different beastmen villages in the mountain and their own customs too. One of the Tandou Issei’s duties is to visit them and share their boundless wisdom with them in order to make sure there’s some respect to their neighbors in the region. Alongside the Yakumo Clan leader, the Tandou Issei also visits as a representative of nature, to discuss joint projects with the . This sap helps solidify their connection to the hive mind, known as the Voice of All. This position is always taken by a bee-type Hotaru member, and thus the attention is focused on the group of bee-type Hotaru members that the younger generation has. The Tandou Issei acts as a political leader at the clan level. He or she is seen as the mediator between not only the Elders, the Family Heads, but also between their sister clan too. She is the emissary of the entire clan and as the representative, has to typically venture away from the mountain to discuss things with Rugonkai as well. When in trips like this, the Tandou Issei is followed up by the Elite Guard. :*'Elite Guard' - A small cluster of three to five people that is selected by the Voice of All as its honor guard. This highly valued position brings great honor to the respective family of each member. They are generally comparable to the senior and experienced captains of the gotei 13 in terms of strength. They typically live with the Voice of All and act as his or her bodyguard. *'Elders' – These are the senior clansmen that mostly discuss with the Yakumo clan over matters pertaining to Mt. Myokawa and with the relationship towards the Seiretei. To become part of this council, one must have worked at least 1500 years of active service for the clan. This can be as a member of the , or as a guard to an important client to give a few ideas of the high record of service. This group is a select council of 9 people to prevent any ties for important decisions. The Elders are mainly chosen by their mastery of combat skills, as the clan structure is very dependent on it. Elders discuss military strategies for the Vanguard group, given their veteran status for the clan. The Elders meet in secret with these meetings, separated and utilize the hive mind in order to prevent any conscription of the entire Elder council. *'Family Heads' - Each family head is above their families, and from there would be a centralized rank for everyone designated by their control of their assassin techniques. A typical family picks the family head two generations down from the current head. The duties of the family head are mostly local and often times decide if an orphaned Hotaru clan member can be taken in or not. Each family head discuss in a monthly meeting with the Elders to check the health of each family. When compared to the different echelons of the clan, the family heads are in between the Vanguards and the Elders, needing to be this strong in order to take care of their families. Each family controls a certain species, and the head family changes between the different families within the species through various methods. For example within the species of beetles, the collective families tend to host a battle royale when a family head needs to be chosen. Other families may only require voting between the different species families. *'Vanguard' – A select group of veteran Hotaru Clan members that seek out and eliminate the clan’s enemies and take on specialized missions that need the utmost discretion even from common Hotaru clan members. It is an honor to even be recommended to this group, which serves as the main defensive force for the clan. In order to qualify, one must be a master of the Seiryoku arts that the Hotaru clan members utilize. They have a celebrity status collectively, but in order to make sure the missions are secretive, people do not know the individual members. One can consider them analogous to the Onmikitsudo from the Gotei 13. The group is used to serve and protect the family heads, making sure that they and any potential heirs are protected. *'Members' – Upon adolescence, clan members can choose into joining the service of the clan. This can be joining the Gotei 13, becoming a bodyguard for a Shinto priest, or joining a craftsman apprenticeship. There have been instances in which one can apply for a different type of service, but it requires the acceptance of the Elders’ council. Clan Relics and Equipment Special Silk: As crafted from weaving insects, clan members can craft a tensile cloth through their manipulation of Seiryoku. This is highly prized by the clan, the craftsmen able to weave it into powerful lightweight armor to allow full mobility in battle. The tensile strength of this silk is superior to steel wires despite their deceptively thin look. When crafting their armor and outfits, craftsmen can increase the silk’s strength like blacksmiths do with their swords, twisting the silk various times to make their fabrics. The most professional weavers state they twist at least 2000 times. Like all silks, Hotaru-branded silk is hypoallergenic and feels warm and cozy even in the winter time. It’s easy to wash, and silk is able to absorb one’s perspiration in a comfortable way. In due to this absorption property, they can channel Seiryoku through the strands of outfits made out of this silk. One can also store different energies too, creating armor that can react to certain types of attacks. One can attribute the art of silk weaving or sericulture to Hsi Ling Shi, one of the first generation of the clan. There have been legends shared throughout the clan that one day a cocoon fell upon her yellow tea, unraveling in front of her eyes. Amazed by this, she was inspired to manipulate her Seiryoku to create their own unique silk, uncovering its many benefits soon after. Rochin Hook: As the hook is an important staple in any ninja arsenal, members are equipped with a rochin (short spear) hooked to silk that can be used as a weapon. The silk used is created by Hotaru craftsmen, and is very flexible, but has the tensile strength of construction cable. Thanks to how the silk is made, clan members can channel their bio-energy through the cord, turning it into a shocking whip to hit opponents in combat. The rochin is also crafted by the very best in Hotaru craftsmanship, and can sometimes be dipped in poison to intoxicate the person hit by. The rochin hook is encased in a small rectangular harness that is wrapped around one of the user’s hands. One of its main uses is to throw the spear towards an opponent and pulling them in. Because of the ruthless and surprising nature of these weapon enemies often refer this to the Hotaru clan’s scorpion stinger. Hotaru Clan members have been known to use this equipment to wrap around an unsuspecting enemy’s legs, pulling them down to the floor and knocking them out. There are other stories where members would use this hooks to create a link chain to walk through a large chasm, allowing them to find a secondary path through an enemy stronghold. These are known by their enemies as their stingers, able to quickly hit someone with their speed and accuracy. Sleeping Mist Incense: Created through techniques based out of the incense gourds in Mt Myokawa, these hollowed-out incense sticks can spew out mist to make people fall to sleep in a small area. All the clan member would need is a small rub of the two sticks that comprise the incense. The friction of the two sticks together, ignites the tips of both sticks into a translucent purple mist that makes the victim drowsy and eventually makes them fall asleep. Hotaru Transciever: This hairpin-like device that is worn on a Hotaru member is used to charge and extend the electromagnetic signals sent from one member to the other in longer ranges. Only one should be needed in order to quadruple the range. Many different styles of hairpins are used, and thus remain veiled from the enemy. Kusarigama of Balance and Stillness: These are the typical weapons of the Hotaru clan, black and white twin sickles connected to a steel chain. The dual weapons were inspired by the prodigal symbol of the stealth techniques of the Hotaru Clan: the praying mantis. To the clan, the Mantis represented balance and stillness as it would wait until the best moment to strike, always keeping its hands at the same height in preparation for its calculated strike. This is why each sickle is weighted the same to the exact decimal point, and why both weapons are at a light weight, akin to that of a regular dagger, around 300 grams. Smoke Bomb: Another staple, these allow concealment as soon as these small round balls are thrown to a hard surface. Mixing in different musks and aromas that the clan is known in marketing, they eventually create a powerful mix that can fill a room, obfuscating the user from any leering eyes. This bomb is fast acting, and can come in many colors. These bombs can even mark something of great interest when in an operation, dissipating quickly after use. Goshiki-mai: ( 伍色米, lit. "5-colored Rice") what wouldn’t be known by the general populous, many stealth operatives hold rice of varying colors. The rice they hold is typically red, blue, yellow, black or purple. By dropping rice in inconspicuous locations such as the side of the road or on the corner in a strong hold, Hotaru clan members can track each other during a mission or communicate trouble spots in their planned routes. Unique Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Voice of All: This refers to the electromagnetic-based hive-mind network that Hotaru clan members utilize when communicating to their kin. As a group that focuses on stealth operations, this is a key advantage that the clan has over other stealth specialists. Those connected enough in the voice of all practically share information and status passively, eliminating communication in missions and prevents compromise. Orders would be given in a split nanosecond, as fast as a signal in the brain. This communication channel acts like the nervous system in the human body, with each Hotaru clan member acting as a node in the system. This communication system works in an 8 kilometer radius around a Hotaru member. It’s important to note, while this hive mind does exist, one should view it as a network of conscious communication, and every member has their own personality while even tapping into the network. When someone dies, it could be felt within the collective of minds. :Insect Communication: All Hotaru clan members can communicate and command insects, even those that do not have any spiritual power at all. This can happen with clicks from the tongue or through an application of their Seiryoku communication. Thanks to that, Hotaru clan members can communicate with other species of the insect group that they aren’t, for example an ant-type Hotaru member can communicate with bees to distract an enemy. Seiryoku (性力, lit. “''Bio-Energy''”): Seiryoku is a unique form of Reiryoku used by various nature spirits to perform special powers and abilities connected to their natural forms. One can compare it to an -type Kido in application as it’s a technique that requires no incantation to do. This brand of technique can produce Kido-like effects, not only creating energy based attacks for battle but using it for enhancing physical capabilities to the manipulation of conductivity itself. Such examples of these uses are: enhancing their reflexes, connecting to other Hotaru members akin to a hive mind consciousness, producing various toxins, and predicting the moves of enemy opponents. Their antennae are central in manipulating their Reiryoku into Seiryoku. This process is done through a light-independent reaction where they utilize a special enzyme to couple the reiryoku. Then, by combining it with Adenosine Triphosphate (ATP) that is stored in the body, channels into Seiryoku. are typically incorrect, summarizing that their communication channels are the only use of Seiryoku: from creating mental fields to sense incoming danger, to applying said energy for poison. The antennae that they have on their foreheads are vital in communication and in manipulating Seiryoku. Older members with more experience know how to protect these antennae, whether by using Seiryoku to hide it or to produce a barrier effect for shielding them. Seiryoku Sense: Hotaru clan members can utilize their eyes to see specific objects in a special vision that is specific to them. By channeling the Seiryoku into their eyes, it allows them to have a telescopic vision that can be extended to up to ten kilometers with proper training. Just through sensing, a Hotaru member can locate their targets within their sense’s range without losing themselves. When focusing on just a single target, it becomes much clearer and easier for them to track no matter how far they go. To keep it at the primal level of efficiency while keeping it passive, most members stick between fifty to a few hundred meters depending on the level of skill. Beginners would have a hard time finding inorganic obstacles, while more advance and seasoned users can extend this level of tracking to find non-living matter just the same. Although this ability heightens the senses, it requires immense training to prevent being overwhelmed by the information and perception. The vision works much like x-ray vision, allowing them to peer through matter and substance like they were transparent. To visualize this view, one can think of it akin to infrared vision, allowing the user to see organic beings and even through nighttime missions. The highlighted parts of this vision shows the electricity generated by the person and through this, one can see movement of muscle. The contraction and extension of muscle can be used to determine movements far better than simple observation. This level of perception allows them to see even the tiniest of details like how tense a hand feels when grabbing a sword. Or how they can use pulse and waves to pick up on their targets behavior, patterns, emotions and mental state. Thereby, it gives them a sense of knowing what their targets will say or do before they say it, and see through deception. This is basically a boon to them both in and outside of combat, granting them a higher capability of precognition to better anticipate and observe the situation. A Hotaru clan member’s eyes would have a small glow of a color appropriate to the person; some eyes can color red, or blue or green as a few examples. :Seiryoku Eye: On the off chance that the user’s eyes would be blocked or be a liability, the Seiryoku sense has a more advance method of precognition and perception to counter this. Subconsciously, the Hotaru’s sense of touch has been trained to pick up on the bioelectrical, electromagnetic, and other electric fields due to their constant exposure to it. This method can be compared to that of electroreception found in some insects and more aquatic creatures. However, with the Hotaru’s ability to manipulate conductivity around them, it allows for them to be able to use this sense even under the presence of low-conductive environments. Though, it requires a conscious effort and sound mind for such capabilities to be possible. Another note, it is possible for them to use this same skill to communicate through Electrocommunication by the antennas. It can be considered a byproduct to their biology of developing a natural affinity and attuning to electrical currents/fields and energy signatures. With this sense, they can generate their own electromagnetic field through Seiryoku by the antennas to help with mapping out their entire surroundings to the smallest of detail. Because of the microscopic electrically charged Reishi particles, it can consider a similar process to seismic sensing due to their presence maintaining the field’s effects. The electric Reishi particles are quite sensitive, so they pick up on the slightest of movement and kinetic energy/pulses. With that in mind, it isn’t affected by things that would normally attack and alter the five senses. So it requires specific focus on counteracting this sense for any disruption and negation. Given the hard training necessary to avoid losing themselves to this higher level of sensing, it usually can be considered a rite of passage for Master Class Hotaru members. More experience and elder members are capable of doing it indefinitely without being overwhelmed. Due to this sense of clairvoyance, one can attribute it into a sixth sense, since they can predict movement and intent accurately. All of this is a passive process that allows the user’s mind to do a variety of tasks. While they can predict an enemy’s movement, their mind is free to contemplate different strategies. :Seiryoku-Enhanced Reflexes: Due to the nature of their Seiryoku created precognition and clairvoyance, the Hotaru clan’s physiology has given them more potent nerve system and equilibrium. This grants them extraordinary levels of reflexes and reaction time, greatly improving their dexterity and sense of balance. Without the use of the Seiryoku-Sense, the Hotaru members are still capable of preforming incredible feats of agility and maneuverability as they have a natural affinity towards the Shinigami art of {bw|Hohō}}. Their motor system is at the level of potency to allow for multi-tasking and to keep up with the information that they receive. However, the full extent of their reflexes and reaction time can only be utilized when working in conjunction with the Seiryoku sense. It serves as the means for the Hotaru’s physical body to keep up with their computer-like mind and advance mental capacity. Unfortunately, it does no good for the Hotaru members to have a high level of intellectual comprehension and observation if the body cannot react to information given to them at a moment’s notice. So, it’s highlighted for the Hotaru to maintain an active training program to keep their nerve system and equilibrium at top gear. When acting based on the Seiryoku-Sense, this level of reflex can be compared to that of auto-pilot. The reflexes and reaction time doesn’t rely on the mind to dictate the action, rather it receives the information simultaneously with the mind. Therefore, the Hotaru’s body will react towards the information without the brain input, an act of instinct and impulses. Because of this, the Hotaru member’s mind is free to strategize and circulate the knowledge while reacting. With the right timing and judgment, it is possible to dodge a wide variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since it doesn’t follow on reaction and based solely on reflex, tricks like feint will not affective towards them. Advanced users have trained themselves to be able to use these reflexes to attack and counter, not just for defensive purposes. Antennae: An important trait of the Hotaru Clan biology, these help regulate the transition of Reiryoku into Seiryoku. The antennae help capture water vapors in the air to hydrate the body, reducing the need to drink water. Nourishment is not needed for the Hotaru clan member as they absorb through the antennae, circling through the body to keep them stable. It is in fact this absorption of Reishi that starts the cycle in converting Reiryoku into Seiryoku. Through the manipulation of Seiryoku, they can use the antennae to activate their sensory abilities. This is done through pulses of energy that is discharged from the antennae, hitting particles in the air as it travels through its destination: that being the antennae of another Hotaru clan member. Through observation, it’s revealed that the transmitting antenna depends individually, and that the sending antennae are the same side as one’s writing hand. Toxin: Hotaru Clan members can make poison through application of their Bio-energy. Using their antennae, members can spread out a special spore similar to the particles that they utilize for their communication. Depending on their original insect form, they can apply it in a myriad of ways. Some can bite and send corrosive venom through their teeth into a victim. Others can spit out the venom and use their wings to send the poison in a cloud. This venom is secreted in a gland in the neck that travels to the teeth. When someone is affected by the poison, the more the victim struggles against the venom, the faster the dangerous toxin runs through its veins, deteriorating the insides. The strength of the venom depends on the age of the Hotaru Clan member that uses it; a young member’s venom can only cause irritation or nausea, while an adult’s venom can be powerful enough to force a victim to faint. Venom from the elders can be strong enough to dissolve the insides instantly. Older members can regulate the strength of their venom if one doesn’t need to kill their opponent. Human Form A Hotaru clan member can assume insect form and human form. The human form offers the Hotaru Clan members a variety of benefits, not the least of which is the ability to communicate to those that live in Rukongai. Despite the shift from insect to human, at its base the technique lets certain characteristics that their insect form would have. These range from fangs to antennae to wings from the back. All Hotaru clan members have visible antennae of different lengths and sizes. These are important as they offer a source from which to use their Seiryoku techniques. The typical size of the Hotaru Clan adult human is around 5 to 6 feet in height, with variances depending on the type of insect the member based their form from. When in human form, they are akin to Shinigami biologically, requiring the aid of and soul candy to interact with the human world. Their rate of converting Reiryoku into Seiryoku is heightened in human form. Additionally, their human form gives them access to a larger pool of Reiryoku, allowing them a higher proficiency in performing , the four basic forms of Shinigami combat. Members in human form can also commune and wield , allowing them the ability to awaken their shikai and even bankai for the select few. To unlock or even is often seen as an automatic qualification for family head, or Vanguard in the clan structure, though they must be competent in their use of Seiryoku. One cannot just rely on their zanpakuto when in missions. When the mission requires disguise and infiltration, the Hotaru Clan specialist can hide their insect attributes to the point that they remain indistinguishable to Rugonkai citizens or Shinigami. :Monstrous Strength: As the Seiryoku courses through the veins of the clan members, this all-natural source of power can enhance their natural attributes. Their muscles are denser than the typical Rugonkai citizen, increasing their physical capabilities expediently akin to the ant. The ant like many other insects can lift many times their body size, due to this special capability of insects, the Hotaru’s physiology adjusts this physical trait appropriately to the human form. The muscle mass is well proportionate towards the human form, retaining the same likeness to their insect form. Thus, all Hotaru clan members when in human form can exhibit monstrous strength. This allows them the ability to lift entire buildings with relative ease or punch through Kido barriers with ease. Like their own reflexes, their muscle control is astounding, allowing them to do amazing feats like the ability to pick up the most delicate of eggs or items but at the same time shatter an oncoming boulder with just a flex. :Tremendous Durability: As a result of their tough carapaces from their insect forms, members can take a lot of punishment through a battle. Like the , this exoskeleton acts as a secondary, sturdier skin, allowing them to take and give more damage when in a combat situation, much over the typical Shinigami body. The Seiryoku helps with strengthening members’ bones, seeping into the marrow and aiding in sustaining their bodies. While this also helps with strength, their durability skyrockets through this process and allows them to take attacks that would usually remove Gotei 13 member’s limbs without any damage on their end. Users of Seiryoku can also gift a fellow ally with this energy through touch, applying the same effect towards their own bones. It is a more temporary effect since their allies cannot generate their own Seiryoku. :Wallcrawling: By utilizing their Seiryoku, the skin of Hotaru clan members can produce a translucent adhesive that allows them to stick to surfaces and climb walls. Due to this technique, most Hotaru Clan members wear a customized that exposes as much of their skin as possible. Additionally, The adhesive can be excreted with enough strength to carry up the user to any surface. Lastly, based out of the cockroach’s ability to climb on webs, members can also rub and spread the adhesive to entrap people on walls during an attack or ambush. Insect Form A Hotaru clan member can assume insect form and human form. When a Hotaru Clan member is in insect form, they lack the durability and offensive capabilities as when they were humans. As an insect, one can easily squash them with their feet without any worry of retaliation. Due to their weakness as an insect, the Hotaru clan has developed techniques to use in their human form as a defense mechanism: :Camouflage: Using electromagnetic techniques to manipulate their skin, clan members can blend into the scenery. Clansmen can typically press upon their skin or others, sending a bio-electrical pulse of reiatsu that contains the information of what a person’s skin can take the color of. This technique was based out of the praying mantis, the symbol of stealth for the Hotaru clan; as the insect waits in stillness, so must the stealth operators of the Hotaru clan. A Hotaru clan member can sustain themselves indefinitely invisible for as long as they have enough Reishi to sustain themselves. Those not in the clan can remain in camouflage for around 10 minutes in length, a relatively long time in fast-paced stealth missions; this can be done by imbuing a piece of a Hotaru clan member’s bio-electricity into the ally’s body. :Silk Ball: Using techniques harnessed by their insect forms, they can use a specialized blend of reishi to craft a small ball of silk. With the ball made, members can use their bio-electrical techniques to expand the ball into a constricting bind to pin people together. These silk balls can also be used to stretch into very durable floss to choke people into unconsciousness. This technique is created through the similar method of creasing that same silk for weaving clothes. Due to the fast paced action of combat and stealth, the silk is not as strong as the usual tensile strength when it’s used for clothing. The chemicals of the silk make it easily conductible with Seiryoku techniques, allowing them to deliver it through the wire. If a skillful Hotaru member wished, he or she could even vibrate the wire with enough strength to slice objects, like turning choking floss into a handy guillotine to decapitate. :Seiryoku Wings: Particularly strong members can channel the bio-energy into glowing wings to grant them the ability to fly in battle. These wings are sharp in the shape of insect wings as they form. When in use, the wings vibrate very frequently through the use of their Bio-Energy, akin to a humming bird’s. Through sending more energy into their wings, users can slice through objects with the strength of the vibrations. While no sound is made when these wings flap, these powerful wings are typically only in use when in battle and not during a stealth mission.